


Dark Alley/暗巷

by Jiuda



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Language, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiuda/pseuds/Jiuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毫无疑问还是纯肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Alley/暗巷

**Author's Note:**

> 斧哥取名恩佐

　　阿诺和恩佐刚刚完成了偷取情报的任务。几乎是一种没有明说的默契，不习惯咖啡馆嘈杂的刺客们找了个安静的小巷，默默享受任务后的闲暇。

　　恩佐用余光检查过没人在附近后，悄悄将手覆在阿诺戴着手套的右手上。

　　阿诺的手指微微动了一下，并没有甩开对方，只是微微偏过头用询问的眼神看着伙伴。

　　不过两人的关系显然早已经超过了“伙伴”。

　　恩佐看着那双美丽的琥珀色双眼，慢慢扯下对方的手套，抓着他的手放到鼻下。

　　是阿诺的味道。

　　浅色的伤痕下浮起淡淡的红晕，阿诺稍微用力，想要夺回手腕的掌控权。青年的反应更激起了恩佐捉弄的心思，他伸出舌头，舔舐着对方手背上柔软的肌肤，然后将那只漂亮的手转过来，用舌尖在对方手心划动，挑逗的意味不言而喻。

　　“恩佐……别，汗还没洗掉。”同伴大胆的动作让阿诺吃惊道。

　　“没关系，我喜欢你的味道。”

　　恩佐深褐色的眸子仿佛黑洞一般勾走他的心神。两人距离本来就靠的很近，阿诺不由自主的盯着汗珠顺着男人饱满的胸肌滑下，最后消失在大开的衣领下。

　　“这么色情的看着同伴会被惩罚哦阿诺。”

　　男人的胡须蹭的他有些发痒，阿诺不禁笑道：“那舔同伴就对了吗？”

　　“那我们互相惩罚吧。”

　　恩佐将阿诺猛的拉到身前，一只手揽着对方纤细的腰部，另一只扶着青年的后脑送上一个温柔的吻。

　　阿诺吓了一跳，一边为可能会被发现感到紧张，一边却无奈的接受了男人的邀请。他在男人愈发用力的吻中模糊不清的叫着男人的名字，两个情潮渐涌的年轻人紧紧纠缠在一起。因为很长时间没有亲热过，身体几乎是自发般回拥了男人。

　　恩佐放开了那双红润的嘴唇，舔去对方嘴角漏出的津液说：“之前我留下的痕迹都消失了……”

　　“恩恩……”男人正舔咬着他的脖子，让他根本没法好好回答。

　　“我都快得相思病了。”恩佐注视着阿诺快红透的脸颊，熟练的替他解开繁复的衣物。

　　“得了吧你……喂，等等！”

　　“它们一定想我了。”突然袭上乳尖的手让阿诺小声的叫出来。

　　青年无措的扭动着，似乎想躲开对方，又像是在暗示邀请。恩佐埋下头，将乳珠含入口内，舌尖顶着稍硬的小肉球吮吸起来，这立刻引起青年一阵阵颤抖和喘息。男人笑了笑，像是在告别一般吻了一下这只乳珠，然后换到另一边如法炮制。

　　“你这个混蛋……分清场合啊！”阿诺的呼吸变得急促起来，他赶紧捂住嘴巴，防止叫声引来麻烦。对方火热的器官抵在他的大腿上，隔着裤子也能感受到那份勃发的欲望——不过他也没资格说对方，因为他自己的阴茎此时也胀的不像话。

　　恩佐终于肯放开那两颗被玩弄的通红的乳珠。当他抬起头想开口调戏阿诺时，青年泛着水光的眼眸让他的理智烟消云散。恩佐狠狠吻了过去，用力挑动着对方甜美的舌尖，一边猴急的拉下对方的马裤。

　　“不要在这里！会有人来的！”阿诺躲开恩佐的吻小声吼道。

　　男人粗暴地抓开青年遮遮掩掩地手：“我等不了了！”

　　分身忽然被一只火热的手掌握住，阿诺发出了一声欢愉的尖叫。那只手耐心的沾染了足够的液体，然后划着敏感的人鱼线滑到后方，在青年被堵住的喘息中开阔起紧致的入口。

　　“疼……”阿诺的紧张加上长时间没有过性事让男人很难扩张。恩佐不得不停下来，用另一只手将阿诺的右腿架到自己腰上。这个动作让他的私处更加暴露。会被发现的恐惧盖过了欢愉，阿诺紧紧攀住男人的手臂，心底害怕到想逃走。

　　恩佐叹息了一声，心疼恋人的他适时的放缓了节奏。后方的手指不再粗暴地插入，而是退到阿诺能接受的深度，按摩着紧绷的括约肌。随后男人用略有些粗糙的大手有节奏地撸起青年的前面。这些熟悉的爱抚很大程度上缓解了阿诺的痛苦和压力。恩佐停下强势的吻，转而温柔的舔咬着他的耳垂，低沉道：“没关系的，放松，这里没人会来。”

　　阿诺睁大眼睛与那双深褐色的双眼对视，仿佛想确认对方说的话是否认真。从下体蹿升的快感让他的大脑渐渐麻痹。他微微点头放开手中紧攥的衣料，伸手揽着了男人的脖子。

　　阿诺的脸颊烫的像是烧红的锅底，他用鼻尖蹭着恩佐的说：“至少把风衣脱掉……”

　　这家伙竟然有心思担心衣服会不会弄脏？看来可以继续了。男人危险的眯起眼睛。他无视青年的请求，用自己的嘴唇堵住了那些不满的话语。埋在对方体内的指腹恶意的探向熟悉的那点，手指缓缓施力。

　　“唔！别，别按那里！”阿诺连忙尖声阻止，性器上的爱抚和这比起来简直是小巫见大巫。

　　“不按这里你怎么舒服呢？”恩佐贴着他的脸颊坏坏的笑着：“很刺激对吧？”

　　阿诺啜泣着偏开头。感到自己的肠肉正不受身体控制的吞吐着手指。

　　“我会慢慢来的。”扩张的差不多了，恩佐吻了他一下，让阿诺转身扶好墙壁。

　　白嫩的臀部毫无保留的展现在他面前，让男人一阵口干舌燥。他恶趣味的用指尖顺着尾椎滑下，引起阿诺阵阵战栗——只有臀部暴露在空气中反而加强了下身的敏感度。

　　“我要进来了，阿诺。”恩佐看见身下的青年眼神闪烁地转过来偷看他，便又轻吻了对方一下，握着涨的通红的肉棒顶在柔软的入口上磨蹭。阿诺紧张地吸着气，但被抵在墙上让他什么都做不了，更何况，他也什么都不想做。

　　恩佐缓慢的挤了进来，清晰的热度烫的他不住的颤抖。忍耐的呻吟随着侵入从喉间冲出，阿诺努力放松自己去接纳男人，直到臀肉碰到男人半脱下的马裤后，两人同时松了口气。

　　男人拉开滑下来的风衣，满足的感受着对方裹紧着自己，暧昧地赞叹道：“你真是太棒了……阿诺。”

　　“该不是只有这种时候你才觉得我好吧？”阿诺被这个称赞弄得哭笑不得。

　　恩佐低沉的笑了起来，却没回答对方，只是俯过去舔掉了阿诺眼角不知何时溢出的泪水，然后摸着阿诺光滑的大腿后侧退了出来。

　　龟头蹭过入口的感觉让阿诺膝盖止不住的发抖，他难耐的将臀向后送去，男人却一把抓住了他的腰带，弄得他小声惊叫。

　　“恩佐”青年的声音有点责怪的意思“你干什么？”

　　“慢慢来咯。”男人说着又捅了进来。

　　“唔唔！”龟头又蹭得他叫出声。

　　男人极有耐心地继续着这种行为，比起以往激烈地插入方式，括约肌持续被打开和放松的感觉实在太奇怪了。一股从内部渐渐生出的痒意弄的阿诺头皮发麻，只能气息不稳的扶着墙，用水盈盈的眼睛瞪着不时偷吻他侧脸男人。

　　“别瞪我啊”恩佐话音刚落又狠狠捅回了那愈发柔软的肉穴“我这不是在耐心帮你扩张吗？”

　　阿诺羞恼地呸了一声，伸了半天手总算逮住那根作怪的阴茎，却被烫的差点松开。他用挑衅的笑容看着身后的男人，柔软的拇指摩擦着对方的铃口。

　　“呃……你真是！”恩佐被敏感处的摩擦弄得几乎失控，他拉开阿诺不知天高地厚的手，如对方所愿深深的填满了后穴“这下你想做了是吧？”他用力揉弄手下的臀瓣，这样的挤压好像弄得后穴和阴茎结合的更紧密了，阿诺哭叫着难过的弓起腰部。

　　“别哭啊。”男人说着，脸上却毫无怜惜之意。他伸过手用力地捏着对方胸前的两点，在青年情动的尖叫中动起腰来。

　　阿诺感到此时的自己好像比以前被打开的更多了。原本需要忍过那阵烧灼感才会慢慢变得舒服，现在快感却像潮水一般汹涌地淹没头顶。阿诺不禁抱着男人的脖子侧过身，让他更容易吻到自己，以便堵住那些让人脸红心跳的呻吟。

　　男人一刻不停的用灼热的目光注视着阿诺，顺着对方的动作抬起他的腿以便更深地插入，他看着两人结合的部分，自己暗红的肉柱埋进对方的体内，又卷着殷红的穴肉拉出来。同时青年满面潮红挂着刺客外套的模样勾的男人失控地加快了顶撞。

　　青年紧绷的神经被恩佐磨得涣散不已。他的腰软得越来越厉害，快感让他仿佛飘在云端，靠着操弄他的人拉着才没倒下去。他大声的叫着，呻吟中满是情欲和满足，一边扣着男人的手臂扭动臀部以得到更多刺激，完全忘记了这是在可能会被人发现的小巷。“恩佐……”敏感点被不停的刺激着，小巷里回荡着肉体撞击的水声，羞得他连颈间都红透了“我不……不行了！”

　　“那就射出来吧。”恩佐红着眼睛，狂乱的顶入已毫无理智可言。伴随着一声极尽愉悦的叫喊，阿诺攥紧了恩佐的手臂达到高潮，精液溅到地上格外的显眼。恩佐接着狠狠操了他几下，弄得阿诺呜咽了一声，又马上被男人灼热的吻堵住。微凉的液体激的后穴又痉挛了几下，绞地男人忍不住将分身插的更深。

　　恩佐将瘫软的阿诺抱住靠在墙上，脑袋深深埋在对方颈间用力嗅着。直到两人的呼吸都平静下来，恩佐才慢慢地抽出自己的分身，用随身携带的方巾替他擦拭脸庞和一塌糊涂的下体。当手挪到阿诺不时漏出几缕精液的后穴时，男人忍不住向阿诺耳边吹着气：“用这个给你堵住吧？”

　　呼吸平复的阿诺羞愤的给了男人一个肘击，却立刻被另一只粗壮的手臂捆住了双手。

　　“你不是……来真的吧……”阿诺挣扎了几下却毫无用处。

　　恩佐重新取了张方巾出来。

　　“你觉得呢？”说着将卷成柱状的布料塞进了肉穴。

　　“嗯！”性事后的肉穴异常敏感，布料擦过肠壁让阿诺腰瞬间发软。搞完了“恶作剧”后，恩佐利落的替他拉上了裤子，重新穿好衣服，夸张的喊了一声：“完美！”

　　“……”

　　由于身体的酸软和高潮后的乏力，这笔账只能晚点再算了。

　　阿诺咬牙切齿的想到。

　　——————————————————

　　小番外

　　“嘿阿诺我就知道你们两在这！小绿我说的没错吧！”

　　“呃，阿诺你脸怎么这么红？喝酒了？”

　　“这地上的是什么？”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 　　这篇文是由一个名叫《[EastTop]MenAtPlay-Bromance-Dani Robles & Massimo Piano》的片子引发的。虽然角色长的除了胡子以外都不像，但看的时候总是往斧诺想，于是3k字就这么诞生了。
> 
> 　　另外中间的方式有借用另外一个片，看的时候就非常想拿来写文了……
> 
> 　　如果想要看看感觉一下可以找我要~
> 
> 　　另外，老规矩，欢迎捉虫！


End file.
